


Lying

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Long-Suffering John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock might be stretching the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

“Bloody hell!” John dropped into a chair and cradled his bare foot in his hands, rubbing the arch.  
  
“Problem, John?” Sherlock asked casually, coming out of his bedroom and gliding into the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah. I stepped on something. What was it? Did you break another beaker in here and not clean it up properly?” John examined the bottom of his foot with a glare.  
  
“Are you bleeding?”  
  
“No. What was it?” He glanced at the floor where he had stepped on the whatever-it-was that had suddenly made his drowsy morning a wide-awake one. And frowned. There was something there. It was small and shiny and—grey? He picked it up.  
  
It was a building brick—the sort that mostly boys snapped together to make models. A look of utter bafflement crossed his expressive face.  
  
“What’s this doing here?” he demanded, thrusting it under Sherlock’s nose. The detective’s eyes widened slightly.  
  
“It’s… an experiment.”  
  
“What sort of experiment?”  
  
“I wanted to see if stepping on one of those is as painful as is popularly believed.”  
  
“And you left it for me to do the stepping?”  
  
“It had to be a surprise.” Sherlock’s fingers brushed across his lips. John looked at him hard.  
  
“You’re lying. Sherlock, where did you get this?” He glanced down the hall. “Have you been in your bedroom—building?”  
  



End file.
